1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new jet burner construction and to a new heating apparatus utilizing such jet burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a jet burner construction and such a heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a jet burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having an inlet means leading to the chamber means for directing fuel from a fuel source therein and an outlet means leading from the chamber means and defining an outlet opening means through which the fuel is adapted to issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the burner body means. For example, see the Bryant Formula 1000 heating apparatus of the Carrier Corporation of Syracuse, N.Y.